An Unexpected Friendship
by Coyla
Summary: Annie was tired of being alone. She was tired of telling herself that Tibbers was enough for her. She wanted a friend. She wanted to feel like a normal little girl. Joining the League of Legends wasn't as cracked up as she thought it was going to be. Once she ran into Lulu, her life took a turn. Will it go for the better, or for the worse?


Annie sat on the cold, wet grass and held her teddy bear Tibbers close to her chest.

"Tibbers!" She giggled, "You're my only friend." She was perfectly content with that. Everyone else would just leave anyway, or call her a freak. She was the Dark Child. Her short, red hair was blowing softly in the wind, and her emerald eyes scanned the horizon.

Nothing. No one. As always…

She sighed and ripped her backpack off of her shoulders and threw it onto the grass. Frankly, she was frustrated. She was just a little girl whom only wanted a companion. She would tell herself that Tibbers was enough, but it really wasn't.

When she joined the League of Legends, she thought that she could just fight out her frustrations; fighting in the middle lane against countless champions. Yasuo was the most obnoxious, in her opinion. She always preferred to go against another mage. She just wished she could share a special connection with someone, just like everyone else in the League. Amumu? Veigar? Lulu? None of them talk to her.

She was powerful. She knew that. That's why she never fit in with her family. Don't misunderstand, her parents adored her. They knew she was special. But her parents were always running… always trying to keep her safe. So she grew tired of it and joined the League to take care of herself. It was the best and worst decision of her life. Why couldn't she just be a normal child? She created a shadow bear at the age of TWO.

She stood up and grabbed her bag, Tibbers in one arm, bag in the other, and started walking. She wasn't really sure where she was going, but she just needed to clear her head. Again.

After a while, she spotted Lulu, who was playing with her fairy, Pix. Lulu was also an outcast to her people. She never even got to properly say goodbye to them. Lulu didn't even have parents who cared for her like Annie did. This was her chance.

"Hi!" Annie beamed, and skipped over to Lulu.

Lulu was hesitant. They fought in Summoner's Rift a lot, and being approached by her was uncomfortable. Not to mention Annie always won. "Um… H-Hi…," she finally stuttered out. Pix narrowed her eyes and hovered behind Lulu's shoulder in defense.

Annie frowned, "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you! We're not in the arena or anything, silly! Tibbers and I just want to make friends…" Her voice was soft, which reassured Lulu and made her feel pity, as well. She definitely understood how Annie felt. Lulu was always an outcast. Pix softened, and sat on Lulu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just got thrown off. I-," she thought for a moment. "I'm just not used to talking to people that much, either." Lulu's voice trailed off, and she tucked a strand of her purple hair behind her ear. She was tiny, like Annie. Lulu felt inferior when she would talk to the other champions, so it was nice to be with someone closer to her height.

Annie smiled, "Hey, it's okay! Do you wanna play with me and Tibbers? It'll be fun!"

The way that Annie kept including Tibbers made Lulu feel weird. She knew that Tibbers could transform into a shadow bear, but it still was awkward. "Uhh, sure! What do you want to play?" Lulu asked, and smiled gently.

"Um…" Annie pondered for a while. She had no idea. She never played a game with someone before. She figured Lulu would suggest something. "I, uh… I don't know. Tibbers and I were hoping that you would have something in mind?"

Lulu sighed, and kept her patience. She was going to have to deal with the 'Tibbers and I' thing. It was just how Annie was. She wanted to stay on her good side. "Well, Pix and I play Hide-n-Seek a lot?"

"Oh!" Annie exclaimed, "I think I know what that is! It's when someone hides and another person goes and finds them, right?!" She cooed in excitement.

Lulu laughed, "Yeah! Exactly. Would you like to go first?"

Annie grinned wickedly, "Yes… Yes, we would love to go first."


End file.
